Christmas Special
by Able02
Summary: Just As The Title Says. My Christmas Special. Contains Light Bondage, Spanking, And Yaoi Disclaimer On Profile.


Naruto shifted. This was so not his thing. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of rose petals trying to calm himself. Kiba tied Naruto's ankles together and laid him down. "Now remember you're going to be here for a couple hours." He warned. "So if you want me to put you to sleep I'll have to do it now to make sure you wake up on time."

Naruto nodded. He was gagged so talking wasn't exactly possible at the moment. Kiba made a hand sign and Naruto's eyes slid closed. Kiba put the finishing touches on Naruto before closing the lid.

Naruto's eyes opened to darkness at first he panicked to find his arms tied behind his back, his legs bound together, and a gag tied around his head. Then the events from the night before came to him. He took another deep breath and calmed himself. He didn't have long to wait. The lid came away less than a minute later to reveal Konohamaru's slightly confused face. "N-Naruto-Sensei (1)?" he said not sure what was going on.

He noticed the note on Naruto's chest he picked it up. _'Merry Christmas Konohamaru-Kun.' _It said. Konohamaru brightened and looked at his present. Naruto was naked save the rose petals he was laying on some were spread over his manhood giving him a little cover. There was a light blush covering his body that really set his tan skin aglow. There was a black collar around his neck that read _'slut'_ in silver letters. There were other things in there with him. There was a leash, some chocolate body paint, a remote controlled vibrator, a leather belt, and a bottle of lube.

Naruto shifted again not liking the hungry look in Konohamaru's eyes. He was starting to regret this. Konohamaru reached for the vibrator first. He opened it and tested the control. He smirked when he felt the power the little thing held. "Turn over." Konohamaru ordered reaching for the bottle of oil. Naruto did as he was told lying on his stomach. Konohamaru oiled the toy. "Bring your ass up a bit."

Naruto hiked up his ass and tried to relax his lower body. He let out a little sigh of pleasure as he felt the toy push inside. Konohamaru moved it in and out a few times before leaving it deep inside the blonde boy. "Hold it there." Konohamaru ordered untying the ropes. He hooked the leash to the collar and tugged it slightly. "Stay on all fours." He said guiding Naruto across the room to the couch. Naruto crawled after his small master trying to keep his eyes off the smaller boy's ass.

Konohamaru sat on the couch and undid his pants. His erection sprung free bouncing against his stomach. He began to caress the engorged flesh letting little moans escape his lips. Naruto began to stroke his own erection but stopped when the vibrator turned on, the shock almost made him fall over. "Did I say you could?" Konohamaru asked pulling the blonde's head up by his hair.

"Oh-en asai." Naruto said around the gag.

"Well you can help yourself to with mine." Konohamaru said undoing the gag and moving Naruto closer to his erection.

"Arigato Goshujin-Sama." Naruto said before licking the weeping head.

Konohamaru groaned as Naruto worked his erection with his skilled tongue. The blonde licked down the underside of the small shaft until he got down to the sac. Naruto took the flesh into his mouth and sucked lightly. He went lower and licked Konohamaru's hole. "Naruto-Sensei!" Konohamaru groaned as Naruto's tongue slid inside him.

Naruto tongue fucked Konohamaru while stroking his length. Konohamaru brought his legs up and gave Naruto better access. After awhile, Konohamaru brushed him off and pulled him up by the leash. Konohamaru slid off the couch and had Naruto kneel in his place facing the wall. Konohamaru admired the blonde (2) again. He licked his lips. The vibrator was still in but it had slipped a bit. He could that Naruto was having a bit of trouble keeping it in. he was clenching his cheeks and panting. The movement wasn't helping much either. Konohamaru pushed the bit that had slipped out back inside earning a moan from his partner.

Konohamaru went back over to the box and retrieved the belt. It was thick and heavy. He smirked imagining the sounds Naruto would make. When he got back to his slave, he ghosted the belt over Naruto's ass. The blonde looked back and squirmed. "Douzo Goshujin-Sama." Naruto said presenting his ass to Konohamaru.

The younger boy removed the vibrator and turned it off. Setting it aside, he took the belt up again. "Are you sure?" Konohamaru said unsure.

Naruto nodded and braced himself. The first blow startled him and he let out a small cry. Konohamaru stopped and looked at Naruto worriedly. "It's okay. Keep going."

Konohamaru nodded and continued to strike the tan flesh of Naruto's back and ass. Naruto was moaning loudly making Konohamaru wonder if he should have kept the gag on. However, the moans were fueling him. Every time the belt cracked on Naruto's skin, he moaned and twisted. Konohamaru licked his lips again when he saw the marks the belt was making on Naruto's tan skin. When he finished he looked at his handiwork. There were red marks all over the blonde's back, ass, and legs. Konohamaru swallowed as he ran his hands over the sensitive skin.

Naruto hissed as Konohamaru's cool hand ran over his hot skin. He went down to the still oiled hole and slid his finger inside. Naruto took in a shuddering breath. Konohamaru moved it around a bit before adding another. Naruto moaned when the other boy found his prostate. Konohamaru removed his fingers much to Naruto's displeasure, and replaced it with his erection. Naruto gasped when Konohamaru pushed in with one swift stroke. Konohamaru tried to give the blonde some time to adjust but his hips had developed a mind of their own. Konohamaru came quickly leaving Naruto still hard and frustrated. Naruto turned over keeping the half-hard member inside of him. "Too early Goshujin-Sama." He said pushing the vibe inside Konohamaru's unprepared hole. Naruto could feel the boy's cock harden again inside him

Naruto began to ride his little master enjoying every moan that reverberated through the room. "Naruto-Sensei! I-I can't hold it!" Konohamaru warned.

"Just a little longer!" Naruto panted guiding Konohamaru's hand to his erection while he continued to roughly ride him.

Konohamaru stroked the tanned flesh feeling it pulsate in his hand. This time Naruto came first Konohamaru not too far behind. Naruto carefully laid on Konohamaru's panting form. "That was…" Konohamaru searched for the right word. "Amazing!"

Naruto smiled and kissed Konohamaru. "We didn't use the body paint though." He said looking at the box.

"We can use that next time. There will be a next time right?" Konohamaru said.

"If you want. But for now we should sleep." Naruto yawned.

Konohamaru nodded and let sleep take him. Naruto shirted their positions so Konohamaru was on top. A little disappointed that Konohamaru's now soft member had slipped out.

1: ROFL Imagine Naruto a sensei!

2: According to my spell-check, it's not pc to call some on blonde. The correct term is 'Blond haired person'

Abel: well there goes my innocent view of Konohamaru.

Konohamaru: I can't believe we just did that.

Naruto: I can't believe I was the Uke

Sasuke: I can't believe I wasn't in it.

Abel: quiet gerbil boy or I'll lower the cage

Sasuke: …

Everyone else: Review.

Konohamaru: you realize you never had Naruto turn of the vibe, right.

Abel: Yep.


End file.
